Hero Academy
by ShamrockClover
Summary: The Team go on an undercover mission to infiltrate a new, suspicious, organisation called the H.A. Labs. Luckily for them, young heroes is exactly what the H.A. want. Unluckily for them, they don't know why. Join the Team as they attempt to stop the H.A. from their ambitious plan to take over the world by using nothing but a bunch of kids and mind control... Rated T. First story.
1. Prologue

**Hi all, this is my first story so hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice**  
**

* * *

**Prologue: **

The alarm blared suddenly through his headquarters like a blow horn. Its siren pierced the previously quiet air and the lights in the room blinked red.

Professor Grant groaned in annoyance and banged his head on the desk he was at. He knew he shouldn't even be surprised anymore but that urgent alarm seemed to drill itself into his mind every single day and he was getting tired of it.

He reached out for a small microphone clipped to his lab coat and sighed before turning it on and saying;

"We have a code West. I repeat, code West everyone. Be on your guard."

There, now the message would be transmitted through every intercom in the secret underground labs – not that it was really needed anymore since everybody already knew that the alarm indicated an escaped Wally –But still, he was head scientist; it was his job to state the, now, obvious and common occurrence of Wally West's continuous attempts of escape.

The Professor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was going to have to put the boy in the Detention Box… again.

He swivelled his chair towards the numerous computer screens/security camera shots and saw each member of his little super-team of kids.

"…1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" he counted. Yeah, the kid was missing from his bed. Professor Grant glanced at his watch, 2:16 AM, lovely. He sighed and replaced his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"When will he learn?" he silently asked himself.

Turning away from the monitors, the Professor decided to look at the teams' status and progress reports.

Swivelling around to his original position, he tapped at the computer's keyboard until the confidential folder came up. He typed in the password, and then scrolled through the updates from the past few weeks, examining each file carefully.

* * *

File 02: Profile

Name: Kaldur'ohr

Age: 16

Home: California/Atlantis

Species: Atlantean

Powers/Abilities: can create weapons out of water, usage of a water-pack, can swim and breathe underwater, summon water to him at will (if water is close by), trained in combat.

Progress Status: very good – 9/10

* * *

File 07: Profile

Name: Artemis Knocke

Age: 15

Home: Jefferson City, Missouri

Species: Human

Powers/Abilities: archery, usage of modified arrows (arrows equipped with explosives, knock-out gas, etc.), trained in hand-to-hand combat.

Progress Status: improved –7/10

* * *

File 03: Profile

Name: Wallace (Wally) Weston

Age: 15

Home: Washington DC

Species: Meta/Human

Powers/Abilities: super-speed, accelerated thinking, stamina, trained in combat, speed-healing

Progress Status: better, very good - 7/10

* * *

File 01: Profile

Name: Richard (Dick) Gilroy

Age: 13

Home: Queens, New York

Species: Human

Powers/Abilities: trained in hand-to-hand combat, ninja-like stealth and skills, genius hacker, detective/spy, usage of gadgets, grapple hook, explosives, smoke pellets, knock-out gas, etc.

Progress Status: very good - 9/10

* * *

File 05: Profile

Name: M'gann M'ornn

Age: 16

Home: Utah/Mars

Species: Martian

Powers/Abilities: morphing/shape-shifting, camouflage, density shifting, telepathy, telekinesis, flight

Progress Status: improving, good – 8/10

* * *

File 04: Profile

Name: Conner-El

Age: 16

Home: Ohio/Krypton

Species: Kryptonian/Human hybrid, clone

Powers/Abilities: super-strength, super-leap, x-ray vision, super-hearing, fighter, indestructible

Progress Status: much better, good - 7/10

* * *

Professor Grant blinked. His team was doing much better than he'd expected from six random kids, perhaps he would go down to the training rooms tomorrow to see them in action for once. Hopefully, they would reach a 10/10 performance, and keep it, over the next few months. Then he would have the perfect team of superheroes at his command.

The Professor let out a sudden yawn. Looking back at the monitors of the kids he noticed that Wally was being returned to his room and probably locked in again. He smiled, that was good. The young speedster had to learn _somehow_.

It was still early in the morning and all the team were back in bed so he decided he would catch some sleep too. Tomorrow was testing day and he wanted to be up early to observe his first students as they took their tests.


	2. The New Mission

Chapter 1: The Very Important Mission

It was a normal, quiet day at Mount Justice and the team was just hanging around outside in the sunshine. Kaldur and Wally were having a race in/on the sea. One was swimming and the other was running on water. Conner was sitting on the beach and Artemis was lying in the sun. M'gann was building a unique sand castle and Robin, aka Dick, was cheering for the water race. All was peaceful until the pile of clothes started beeping.

Everyone on-shore turned to the sound in annoyance. It was their communicators, calling them to report to the control room for a mission. Artemis groaned.

"Kaldur! Wally! Come on, play time's over!" yelled Robin, though he didn't know if they heard him.

The two racers sharply switched directions and headed to shore, so apparently they did. It only took seconds for them to reach the beach. Kaldur climbed gracefully out of the water, panting slightly while Wally skidded roughly to a stop, drenching Robin in the process. He seemed hyper and warmed up for the sudden mission. Both boys were soaked to the skin.

Robin grumbled something rude to the speedster and grabbed a towel.

"Sorry, what was that Dick? I didn't hear," asked Wally cheekily.

Despite being annoyed with him, Robin couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Ever since he told the team his secret identity, he felt lighter and more trusting towards them. It was nice to be called by his real name after months of 'Rob', 'Robbie', and 'Robin'. He loved it when his friends called him 'Dick', 'Richard', or even 'Dickey' – though he wasn't very fond of the last one. It brought a smile to his face and made him feel good about himself.

No more secrets.

No more masks.

No more boundaries.

No more hidden pasts.

No more confusion.

No more guilt.

No more arguments about trust.

No more fighting jealousy of his friends' freedom.

And no more bottled-up feelings.

Now he was Dick Grayson.

He was free.

And he liked it.

-x-

Back at the mountain, the team suited up and gathered in the control room for their mission briefing.

Batman's grim face was plastered on the giant screen in front of them. He didn't look happy –but then again, when did he ever? When they were all settled down and in line, he spoke, getting right to the point.

"Team, I have a very unusual mission for you, it will last for a few months and I have already confirmed with your parents and guardians that you have permission to go on this trip. It will take place in California, and does not include much field work so I expect you to behave while you are there." At this he glared particularly at Robin and Kid Flash.

"No pranks. No messing." He said sternly. Kid Flash pouted slightly.

Batman continued,

"You are to be accepted into this new program and look around. Learn as much as you can about it, without blowing your cover, and report back to the League. It is run by Professor Robert Grant who, the League find, is highly suspicious. You could say it's like an academy for young superheroes."

He let this soak in for a moment before saying;

"I, myself, have researched and looked in to this program as much as I could, but it's protected with hundreds of different firewalls and passcodes…" he hesitated, "I cannot hack it beyond what I have," Wally's jaw dropped, "so the League needs you to do some inside work," he continued, deciding to ignore the speedster's gawking motion.

As Batman briefed the team on small details, Wally's thoughts were elsewhere.

'Wow. The famous Batman: genius, billionaire, master hacker, king of combat, detective, crime killer, spy, engineer, inventor, a founder of the Justice League, and one of the most important people running it; couldn't, for the first time, get into some old guy's computer system!

It just wasn't possible! Wasn't right! Couldn't be! How could it? Batman was… well, Batman! The Dark Knight, Prince of Gotham City, Protector of the People!'

Wally just couldn't get that hesitation out of his head. 'He actually hesitated! The Great Batman was unsure of himself!' The thought was absurd! He didn't even notice when the man in black signed off.

"Good luck, Batman out."

The big screen went black and the team was left silent. This was a big mission; A big, important mission. Seemingly the most important one they'd gotten yet! And it didn't even include any physical combat! The silence only stretched out until Wally opened his mouth, still thinking about Batman.

"That just blew my mind." he said.

Everyone exploded in laughter except Conner. Kaldur didn't laugh but flashed a small smile before returning serious. Wally was confused but dismissed it and went to ransack the fridge. Soon everyone was catching some last moments of relaxation before the 3 month long mission began.


	3. M'gann the Saviour

Chapter 2: M'gann the Saviour

"Alright," said Aqualad once they had all arrived at their rendezvous point, "Batman said to get the operation's attention by 'accidently' revealing our skills. He has given me the coordinates of each of the undercover 'inspectors'.

There are 8 placed in New York, 6 in California, 7 in Utah, 5 in Missouri, 8 in Ohio and 6 in Washington. Pick any of those states but make sure you are all in different ones; we do not want to arouse suspicion. Robin has installed a new app into each of your communicators – don't ask me how – so you will know when an inspector is nearby." He explained.

"Good luck my friends."

The team split up and headed their different ways; some catching a lift with Miss Martian in her bio-ship, others, going by themselves on motorbikes or, in Kid Flash's case, on foot.

-x-

Miss Martian sighed in content after all of her passengers had gone. It was busy work flying her friends around America and she was happy she could just go and do her part in the mission.

She was headed for Utah, where there were 7 people on the lookout for the supernatural. M'gann considered herself a supernatural kind-of girl. Being a Martian came in handy in missions like this, she could just be herself and that was it, she'd done her part. She felt sorry for Robin and Artemis though, they would really have to work to get noticed since they didn't have any powers.

She landed on the outskirts of a town in Utah and got to work flying around.

The town was small and peaceful. The buildings were squat and the shops were welcoming. People walked by on the streets, waving to each other from across the road, and smiling and talking with their neighbours.

The trees and shrubs caught in the slight breeze and danced in the sunshine. The flowers were at full bloom and their colours were bright and happy. Colours of all sorts were everywhere M'gann looked, it delighted her.

There was a cool looking lake beside the town and children were playing in the hot sun. She smiled at the quiet tranquillity. It felt nice to get away from the life of crime fighting and just relax by herself in the comforting abyss of this friendly little town. Its community was delightful. The soft, peaceful atmosphere surrounded her. She felt a sense of trust between the townspeople. This place was a paradise. It was perfect to her.

Maybe she would come back sometime, but right now she had work to do.

Her communicator wasn't bleeping yet. M'gann suddenly realised that this could take a while. There were only 7 inspectors in the whole of Utah and she had to find one of them before they discovered some other kid with amazing talent. That poor child could be anywhere! Even from this very town! They wouldn't know what was going to happen to them in the clutches of those people!

As she thought worriedly about this imaginary kid, she realised that she didn't know what was going to happen either. What would the people do with her, or worse, to her? Why are they gathering super-powered kids in the first place? What are they planning on doing with them? What were they scheming?

The telepathic girl was suddenly roused from her thoughts by an unexpected bleeping. She looked down. It was her communicator, and it was showing coordinates.

-x-

The coordinates brought Miss Martian to a train station in a small city. She morphed her skin to a cute apricot colour and changed her clothes. Walking into the train station, she looked around. The coordinates showed the inspector to be waiting for a train so she made her way to the platforms.

She took a seat on a waiting bench and searched for the inspector person. Her eyes scanned the platform for anyone who may be spy. They paused on a woman in a suit with an important looking briefcase but continued again after studying her suspiciously.

Just then, a young man in tattered street clothes attacked the businesswoman and stole her briefcase. M'gann gasped and took off after the running thief immediately, forgetting about her low profile for the moment being. She flew after him, her skin once again turned green, but she stayed in her civvies.

The thief jumped onto the tracks and made a break for it towards the other side of the platform. He didn't see the train suddenly round the corner before it was too late.

M'gann let out a cry and pushed the man out of the train's path. He stumbled onto the safe rail tracks behind him and shot a shocked glance back over his shoulder to his saviour; nothing was there but passing train cars.

People were screaming and panicking. The police at the station had been alerted and were now on the platforms, trying to maintain order. The crying businesswoman was handed back her briefcase and the shaking young man was taken away, his eyes wide, his lip quivering.

Suddenly, train had passed, and there were gasps of disbelief and shock.

Everyone turned and stared.

There she was; the supposedly dead, green, girl who had saved the thief's life. She was floating in the air, completely unharmed.

There was silence. Then there was muttering. Then the clapping and cheers started. People shouted thanks and praise to Miss Martian. It made her blush and hide a smile with her hand. The businesswoman and the thief both looked relieved to see her alive.

"Thank you!" they both shouted/sobbed.

She waved at them in response.

_Well,_ she thought, _now I've blown my cover. I sure hope that inspector saw all that!_

M'gann needn't have worried, he did. And he approached her after the crowd was shown out.


	4. The Ever-Caring Conner Kent

Chapter 3: The Ever-Caring Conner Kent

Superboy had caught a ride with M'gann and was currently in a shopping centre in Ohio.

His communicator told him that the inspector was on the ground floor in the square so that's where he headed. It shouldn't be too hard to catch their eye. There were plenty of things in a shopping centre to make him show off his powers.

He had been to a shopping centre only once before with M'gann and he didn't really like it. She'd brought him around to nearly every single shop there was and he found it all incredibly boring and annoying. He just couldn't understand how girls could to do this for fun. There was no purpose to trying on mounds of clothes and taking pictures, only to then just leave, go to the next shop, and do the whole thing all over again!

He was caught off guard when something hard knocked into him and he heard a thud and a loud clatter of something heavy falling to the tile floor. The noise echoed throughout the centre and several people looked up curiously, but no one bothered to help.

Superboy was unfazed by the knock and looked down without emotion at the flustered little man sitting on the ground. A rather long ladder and several boxes of tools lay scattered all over the shiny, polished floor. Superboy grunted an apology and helped the man up. The man smiled in thanks. Then he frowned.

"Oh no, my tools!" he groaned, "I'll never be able to position them to carry again!"

The poor, stressed man moaned in frustration.

"I can help you," offered the teen. The man was surprised; then relieved.

"Oh, why, thank you!" he smiled gratefully, "You can take those too tool boxes and I'll take the rest," he said.

Superboy looked doubtful, "Are you sure you can carry that big ladder _and_ more?"

The little man chuckled, "Yes, yes, I'll manage. They are very heavy, and I don't want to strain such a kind lad like yourself with them."

The clone grunted and they got to work gathering up all the fallen tools and putting them back in their boxes. Then they steadily picked up the equipment.

Superboy noticed the small man struggling to hold up the ladder so he silently took it from him, holding it high with one hand. The man was shocked by this silent motion of good will, but didn't protest as the tool was relieved off of his shoulder.

The man led the way to the other side of the large square and put down his equipment against the wall. Superboy did the same, leaning the ladder upwards.

The happy little man was glowing inside. "Thank you my friend, I could never have done that without you! You're a good, strong lad. Your father should be proud to have such a son!" he praised.

Conner smiled a little at him but looked down.

_Yeah_, he thought, _he should… but he's not._

"You're welcome," he said gruffly, "it was nothing."

The man just beamed at him.

"No, no it was not. Your kindness to me was more than priceless, I am very grateful. Bless you my boy!"

"Take care," answered Conner, and he walked away.

_Now to find that inspector guy…_

Superboy didn't have to even look; the inspector was standing right in front of him, a wide smile stretched across his face.


	5. Artemis's Aim

Chapter 4: Artemis's Aim

Artemis was in Missouri, following her communicator's coordinates to the nearest inspector. She was more eager than nervous about showing off her skills to them. They'd better notice her or else she'd be screwed.

She had no powers, like Dick, but at least Dick could damn fight like hell. He had skills and sneaky schemes up his sleeves for things like this. Robin could definitely get ones attention with his ninja moves and whatnot. But she? She had only her bow and a temper. What could she do that no other hot-headed, archer girl could not?

She sighed and saw that she was coming close to her target. They were in a public park. _Oh lord._ She found the park rather quickly. There was a very squeaky set of swings in a playground beside it.

Kids were playing and people were eating and having picnics. It was a nice day. Artemis allowed a smile crawl onto her face as she watched the families having fun together. It was a nice sight.

She sat down under a tree and took out her bow. Plucking at the string softly and hearing the gentle sound of its note. She inspected her arrows again. They were all in working order. Her bow was strong and sturdy too. Her weapons were all ready for battle should one arise. They satisfied her.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a quiet woman, reading under a tree like hers. There were two giggling boys creeping up behind her with, what looked like, water balloons.

Artemis smirked and steadied her weapon, glad to have something to shoot at. The boys threw their water bombs and she lined up each balloon with a calm hand. She shot three arrows at the three balloons, each arrow hitting their mark and bursting the balloons before they reached their oblivious target.

The bombs exploded meters from the woman, but not close enough to wet her or her book. Her head shot up, startled at the sudden 'Bang!'

Artemis grinned in victory and winked at the awe-struck boys staring her way. They ran away to absorb what had just happened. The innocent woman turned her head to the archress with her mouth slightly agape in shock.

Artemis waved at her. She motioned for Artemis to come. Artemis obeyed.

The woman was smiling. Artemis felt proud of her performance.

"You have great aim my dear," started the woman, "I thank you for saving me."

Artemis nodded. The woman continued.

"Would you like to be a superhero?"

Artemis's eyes widened at the un-expectant question.

_Inspector…_

* * *

**Sorry Artemis fans, I couldn't think of what to do for her. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **

**Thank you for your reviews.**


	6. Rescue! Kaldur Style

Chapter 5: Rescue! Kaldur style

Kaldur was dropped off in California near the coast. One of the inspectors was on the beach, much to his delight, so that gave him an advantage and a chance to use his sorcery.

He arrived at the beach and took a deep breath. The scent of fish and the smell of the sea always calmed him. He loved the beach.

He sat down in the warm, soft sand and wiggled his bare toes into it. He swished his hands around and sent sand flying all over him. The feel of it on his skin relaxed him and he sighed in content. Closing his eyes, he let the sound of the waves flood into his ears and wash over his mind.

Suddenly, another sound pierced through his head and his eyes shot open in panic.

Someone was screaming!

He jumped up, sand falling off him, and scanned the area. There! Someone in the sea! They were screaming for help. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a fin sinking slowly into the water. A shark! It must be! He ran full speed towards the shore and leapt into the cold sea. His Atlantean side took over.

He swam at a speed the Flashes would be jealous of and reached the panicked girl in no time. She was crying and clutched to him with terrified hands.

"Please… please help me…"she whimpered. Aqualad nodded; suddenly concerned as he felt something with great mass pass beneath them.

"You have to let go of me so that I can help you," he said calmly. She sobbed and shook her head. He found himself wondering how such a young girl could have gotten so far out to sea.

"No, no, please don't leave me!" she cried.

"I will be back soon, do not worry and stay above water," he instructed. Then he dived.

Down, down, down he swam, into the depths of the sea. He caught sight of the shark. It was young, not very big, and inexperienced. He swam to it cautiously.

"You cannot be here," he told it in Atlantean, "If you are caught by the humans, you will be killed."

The shark ignored him and made its way to the helpless girl. This angered Kaldur. He swam and blocked its path once more.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, partner to the King as Aqualad. By the name of King Orin of Atlantis, I order you to leave."

The young shark slowed, slightly intimidated, before deciding not to anger the Atlantean further and turned tail and swam away sulkily.

"Thank you my brother," Aqualad called after it. Then he returned to the small girl, causing her to scream as he surfaced.

"All is well, the danger has passed," he reassured. The girl threw her tiny arms around him and hugged his gilled neck. He patted her on the back and gave her a water-piggy-back to shore.

The girl's parents rushed to her with towels and kisses. They thanked Aqualad as well and offered him a towel too. He accepted politely. A crowd had gathered at the shoreline. Kaldur searched the crowd for the inspector. His eyes met with a certain man's and he excused himself from the spotlight to meet him.

"Hello," said the man.

"Hello," answered the Atlantean, slightly suspicious.

The man looked around; everyone was crowding the young girl and her parents.

"I work for an organisation that is in need of people like you," he said, pausing for a reaction.

Kaldur stayed silent and unfazed.

The man continued, "Ever considered becoming a superhero?"


	7. Dick Grayson: the Kid

Chapter 6: Dick Grayson, the 13-year-old kid

_New York: The city crawling with crime. This shouldn't be too hard, _thought Dick as he jumped from building to building. Travelling by roof-top was _so_ much faster than then sidewalk, which was as crowded as the roads. He readied himself for a particularly wide leap, and shrieked with glee as he flew over the gap.

"YAAAH! I'm the King of the World!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Screw being stealthy! He was a thirteen-year-old kid, so he was going to act like one! As Dick Grayson though. _Not_ Robin.

Another reason he was acting a fool was because the inspector was somewhere beneath him on the pavement. And he had to get noticed_ somehow _now, didn't he? So he was following them via roof-top, screeching and flipping and yelling out to all the 'stupid people stuck on the ground'.

"HAHAHA! I CAN FLY!" he laughed joyously as he jumped another building.

Just then, he heard a cry for help. He stopped at the edge of a building and peered down into the alleyway. Some thug was trying to steal a lady's purse. He grinned and cackled.

The people looked up, but saw no one there.

Dick stuck to the shadows and scaled down the building into the alley. With an expertly executed kick to the head, the thug seized up and fell face-forward unconscious. The woman gasped and looked around. There was nothing but shadows.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

"Hi," said a dark-haired boy who'd appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

She jumped in fright then put a hand over her heart in relief as she saw him.

He laughed – it sounded more like a cackle – and walked backwards into the shadows, disappearing instantly.

"Wait!" she cried, "I want to talk to you!"

He appeared again, like a ninja, silently and swiftly, behind her.

"What about?" he grinned.

She swallowed nervously, "Well, firstly I want to thank you – "

"You're welcome!" he interrupted innocently.

She frowned. She wasn't very good with kids, and this boy looked about eleven or twelve.

"Y-yes OK," she stammered uncertainly. The boy waited expectantly for her to continue, so she did.

"And secondly I want to ask you a question; I saw you jumping around on the roofs earlier, you seem very agile and confident. What do you think of becoming a superhero?"

Dick's face grew into a grin. "I think that sounds astrous."


	8. The Wicked Wally of the West

**Hi everyone. I tried to make this chapter longer because the others were quite short.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Wicked Wally of the West

Wally sat on a bench in Washington DC. He was starting to think the inspector wasn't here and his communicator was faulty. He was tapping his foot abnormally fast and was glancing at his watch every few seconds. The coordinates said that the inspector was here, but no one had commented on his speedy arrival or his impatient gestures – though that didn't stop people from staring.

He sighed after an hour of waiting –it felt like hours– and sped away to the next nearest coordinates, waking up a sleeping man as he passed.

"Geez I wouldn't sleep there if I were you man, you could get mugged!" he called as he ran by. The man spluttered in surprise.

On and on he went, until he reached a nice looking, family park.

"The West Park," he read, "Hmm, I like it already!"

He ran through the gate, the dry dirt flying up in a dusty cloud after him.

He checked his communicator's coordinates again. It didn't make any sense; now there were two inspectors near the park! "Now that's just plain dumb," he said to his communicator.

"Urgh," he sighed, "I wonder if the others are having better luck?"

Wally was seriously considering throwing his communicator away, and just plain running through Washington until someone noticed the ground being torn up. Surely he'd be seen then! Unfortunately, he'd already tried that and it didn't work. So Wally just sat on the grass and played with a stray ball he found.

He bounced it up and down at exceptional speed. But then he noticed the hole he was making and stopped. Suddenly he grinned. Being a speedster had its advantages; one of these was being able to play catch by yourself. Wally stood up and threw the ball. It soared through the air and landed in his hand as he tore after it.

He did this several times and after a while, a small crowd of kids came to watch the colourful display of a green blur flying over a red, white and blue blur. They cheered as each time the blurs moved, they travelled father away.

Wally was too absorbed in his game to notice the kids. He laughed as he caught the ball, then threw it farther, then chased it, caught it again and threw it farther than before.

Suddenly, another object was flinged into his game. A yellow Frisbee came flying at his head. He caught it and threw it, then caught the ball and threw it too, then he chased them both and continued the process.

The kids outside him cheered and laughed as more colours went whizzing by. The blurred colours stretched as they used more space to play. But they stretched too much and the earth-bound blur slammed into a tree. CRASH! The whole tree shook and a few branches broke from it.

"Oooohhhhh!" the kids cried, wincing and scrunching up their shoulders. As they walked closer they found that the blur was actually a boy. He sat up, holding his head.

"Urgh…yup, ooh… that's definitely a concussion… ow…" he groaned. Then he noticed the children staring at him. "Oh, hi kids!" he said with a weary smile.

The kids looked a mixture of curious and worried.

"Are you OK?" asked one.

"Do you wan' us to go get your ball?" asked another, indicating to the green ball whizzing away into the distance.

Wally laughed, "Nah, it's OK! Tell you what, whoever finds it can keep it, as a present from me to them!"

He got up and winced visibly. The first kid still looked worried.

"Do you need a doctor? You ran into that tree really fastly," he pointed out. There was a long, deep dent in the tree.

"It's alright," said Wally cheerfully, "I've had worse run-ins. If you ask me, I'd be more worried about the poor tree!" This made the child laugh. "Thank you for asking though, you're a very kind, good person. And you know what they say kids?"

The kids shook their heads.

"They say; 'Your kindness will always come back to you! So be nice to people and they'll be nice back!'" he said. He smiled. The kids smiled.

"Exactly! Smile! Be happy! Don't cry! That little saying has helped me out on many occasions my friends, so maybe it will for you too!"

He looked around. There was a large, long hole from when he ran back and forth after the ball. He frowned at it. The team was so gonna kill him for that. Oh well!

"You know what guys, I think I will go after my ball. Be back in a sec!" then he was gone. He came back a few seconds later with the ball and the Frisbee.

"OK, who owns this Frisbee?" he asked. A tiny girl raised her hand, he gave it back to her.

"Thanks for letting me play with it."

She blushed in a cute, sweet, little girl way.

"You can all have my ball to play with. Hide it in a tree or something so whenever any of you comes to the park, you can play with it."

The children's faces' lit up with happiness.

It made Wally smile.

"My name is Wally West," he introduced.

"Wally you're wicked!" cried one boy suddenly.

"The Wicked Wally of the West…" said the small girl with the Frisbee.

Wally spent the rest of the day playing with the kids, completely forgetting about his mission...

* * *

**There you go. Some Wally fluff. I always imagined him to be good with kids.**


	9. Where's Wally?

**Hi all, this chapter is longer I think. I write these stories on Word Documents so tell me how many pages you think decent sized chapter would be.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Where's Wally?

"Sir a Meta-Human has been spotted!" cried the voice over the intercom.

"Yes, yes I know! He just passed me!" snapped the angry Professor. He was fuming at himself for falling asleep while on look-out for a super-human.

"We've tracked him to the West Park sir."

"Yes alright, just go get him," the Professor sighed.

* * *

Wally was lying on the grass. All the kids had left after helping him fill in his long hole. He was grateful for that. The saying he lived by was certainly very true. Now he was just relaxing.

_I wonder what the others are doing._ He thought to himself. Then he sat bolt right up. Oh no. The mission! He'd totally forgotten! He was _soo_ gonna be in for it now! He got up and was about to run when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and yanked back.

"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder. There was a middle aged – more old than young – man gripping his arm. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Hello, my name is Professor Grant. I saw you earlier in the city this morning."

Wally's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! You're that guy who was asleep!"

The Professor's hands made fists and he clenched his teeth when he replied, "Yes."

Wally sensed that he probably wasn't proud about that and changed the subject, though he knew straight away that he'd been found out. _Yes, finally! _

"Can I help you _Professor_?" he asked.

The inspector seemed to come out of his angry trance, "Oh, yes. I would like to invite you to join my team of super-kids. So far we have five, what do you say?"

Wally pretended to think about it. "Yeah, sure, why not? I'm an orphan anyway," he said nonchalantly. The Professor gave him a sad look.

"I'm… sorry to hear that," was all he said. The man motioned towards a shiny black car, "Consider yourself at home with us."

Wally smiled.

"Cool. My name is Wally by the way."

-x-

_One flight later…_

The Professor stepped swiftly out of the car and held the door open politely for his newest member.

"Welcome to my organisation, Wally," he said, pride evident in his voice.

Wally hopped out of the car and stretched thankfully. The ride on the Professor's private jet was cool, but he never really liked being cooped up, no matter how short the journey was. Washington to California was a long trip in speedster time.

He finished his stretch and looked around, taking in his surroundings. They were parked outside of an important looking building on the outskirts of the city. It looked relatively normal for a secret organisation base. The Professor led the way inside.

Wally took in every detail of the building: The walls were white, the floor was grey with a red star symbol in the middle, and there were people walking around in crisp white lab coats and starched uniforms. There were also doors all along the corridor, and strange little offices with glass walls scattered around randomly. The entrance of the building was wide and the reception hall was brightly lit. There were weird pictures of blood cells and whatnot hanging on the walls too and only one bench on each side of the hall.

It weirded Wally out a bit.

"Come this way," smiled the Professor suddenly, startling the speedster from his observations, "You will meet the rest of the team soon."

Wally nodded and followed him through the reception hall. The people in the hall turned to stare at them_. _

'_Probably wondering why their boss is bringing a 15-year-old into their private building.' _Wally stared back at them. _'Or maybe they're thinking; "Hey there's another one of those freaks that the boss is collecting!"' _he thought bitterly.

They walked down the corridor in silence. Professor Grant seemed almost giddy as he swept past doors and more corridors, leading Wally deeper into the building. Wally trailed behind him, somewhat curious about his surroundings and trying to memorise the way they were going in case he needed a quick escape route out of here.

They descended some stairs and climbed into an elevator. Professor Grant noticed the speedster's reluctance to get in and noted his constant squirming and fidgeting while the lift descended further down into the depths of the building. When the double-doors of the elevator finally opened, Wally sped out and breathed in relief. The Professor eyed him; 'Doesn't like small spaces.' He noted to himself.

They continued their journey a little more down the hall until it opened up a bit to a circular-like-corridor. Wally followed the scientist down the hall to their left. They walked again for a little while until the Professor suddenly stopped at a heavy, escape-proof, metal door.

He turned to the young speedster and said sternly, "Now, the rest of my round-ups are behind this door. They are all teenagers, like you, and they all have special talents that are vital to my plan, so you might as well make friends and get along with them because you will be learning to work together as a team very, very, soon."

And with that, the man unlocked the door and lead Wally through.

* * *

The Young Justice Team were currently keeping up their acts, but if you could see through their mind-link then you would know that they were mentally congratulating each other for getting spotted.

Each of the team members were noticed at different times. First was M'gann; she was surprised and a little anxious to find herself in an empty room all alone, without knowing if her teammates would arrive. To her relief, Artemis was let into the room and soon after, so was Conner. Kaldur and Dick followed suit a few hours later, but there was still one team member absent; Wally.

There was a plain clock on the wall. It read 6 o'clock. The team speedster was certainly taking his time.

After a while of silent wondering, Artemis spoke her frustration through the mind-link.

"_How hard is it for someone with SUPER-SPEED to get noticed around here?!" _

M'gann's brow furrowed, _"I hope he's not in trouble."_

Robin scoffed, _"Or forgotten."_

Kaldur kept a straight face.

"_I am sure he just got side-tracked," _he reasoned.

"_Side-tracked or distracted?"_ asked Conner sarcastically.

Artemis snorted out loud.

Robin gave her a warning look, _"Careful, we're probably being watched."_

She nodded and held in her laughter.

Just as he was about to say his thoughts, Superboy picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. There were two pairs. "There's someone coming," he said aloud. The team stopped bickering at once and strained their ears for any evidence of a sound. They could faintly hear somebody talking just outside the metal door, Superboy, however, could hear the whole conversation.

"It's Wally."

* * *

**Wow. Wally is really staying in the spotlight in this story.**


	10. Well this is Embarrassing

**Chapter 9: Well this is Embarrassing…**

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay with my chapters. I'm having some very annoying technical difficulties with my damn computer's keyboard. I can't type certain letters without literally slamming my fingers down on top of them. And it hurts quite a lot. Unfortunately, these letters come up a lot while writing.

L : ljfsda (then it goes down to the bottom of the page)

O : ourweurweq

. (full stop) : mvxcz

( or 9 : &$ and 947274231

It is incredibljfsday annourweurweqying as yurweu can seemvxcz

So again, I'm very sorry. My computer is banjaxed.


End file.
